


Buddies

by PhilistiniPhagottini



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Mutual Pining, Other, Two Dorks Pining For Each Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29573244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhilistiniPhagottini/pseuds/PhilistiniPhagottini
Summary: You are secretly crushing on Joseph but you don't realise that the feeling is mutual.
Relationships: Joseph Oda/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Buddies

**Author's Note:**

> Request from Tumblr. Any feedback is welcome. Enjoy

You were excited when you were told who your partner was for today's investigation. You were practically begging Sebastian for the keys to the work car before you were racing out the door. Once outside, you found Joseph waiting for you, arms crossed over his chest and a stern look etched onto his face. You gave him a small wave as you approached.

"Hey Jojo" you greeted.

He took a deep breath. "It's Joseph."

You gave him a sad pout. "Aww come on, don't be like that."

Joseph shook his head, not pushing the subject further. No matter how many times he corrected you, you still referred to him as Jojo. He was getting pretty tired of saying it so he dropped the subject without much of a fight. It made you giddy when you noticed.

"Did you get the keys?" he inquired.

You opened your hand and dangled the keys between your fingers, giving them a little shake.

"Yep. I'm driving."

"Fine by me."

You skipped around to the driver’s side, unlocking the doors and allowing you both to enter the vehicle. You put the key in the ignition as soon as you sat down, intending to turn the car on and crank up the AC as soon as possible. It was quite warm out and the heat made you a little uncomfortable. You were stopped by Joseph's voice.

"Seatbelt first."

You rolled your eyes. "Yes mum" you replied as you buckled yourself in.

Once you started the car you turned the AC up as high as it could possibly go, blasting your face with air as you pulled out of the police station. You settled in for a long drive, expecting there to be a little traffic along the way at this time of day. You didn't care. You got to spend some quality time alone with your favourite person so you were really in no hurry today. It gave you ample of opportunity to drop some more hints about how much you really liked him. It wouldn’t be the first time you tried to subtly convey how you felt. Either Joseph didn’t notice or he didn’t care and you weren’t sure which one was worse. You glanced at Joseph out of the corner of your eye as he adjusted his glasses. 

"So, Jojo, what bizarre adventures will we get up to today?"

Joseph snapped out of the stupor he was in as he gazed at the outside world passing by. He hummed in thought as he grabbed his little black notebook out, flicking through his pages.

"Nothing too crazy" he replied. "Just a regular homicide."

You scoffed. "No need to act so professional" you teased. "It's just you and me, buddy."

"I'm not your buddy" Joseph stated rather bluntly. 

You gave him another sad pout. 

"Aww come on, Jojo. You're gonna break my little heart."

This kind of banter wasn’t unusual between you two. You always loved to bug and annoy the hell out of Joseph. It was nothing sinister, it was just how you were. You did it to everyone you considered a friend, but Joseph reckoned he suffered the most from it. If Joseph was being honest, he secretly enjoyed the teasing remarks and banter. He really liked you and enjoyed your company, but he didn't have the guts to tell you how much he liked you. It was why he begged Sebastian to be your partner for the day. It would force you two to be alone and Joseph really liked the idea. Now if only he could stop pretending that he was annoyed with everything that came out of your mouth. 

The AC had finally kicked in and you soaked it up, loving the feeling of the cold touching your heated skin. Your fingers drummed against the steering, keeping in rhythm to the soft tunes coming from the radio.

"So, what makes you say that this is just a regular homicide?" you inquired, changing the subject.

Joseph's eyes flicked down to his book once more.

"There was nothing suspicious about the circumstance of the victim's death" Joseph explained.

"Then why are we heading back to the scene of the crime?" you inquired. "I thought they picked up everything."

"Sebastian wanted us to be thorough."

Joseph frowned as he stared at the side of your head for a long moment, the gears in his brain churning.

"Did you even read the full report?"

"That would be a no no, Jojo" you chimed.

Joseph let out a long sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose with his fingers. You hadn't had time to really read it when you were so excited to be spending time with your unrequited crush. 

"Look I skimmed the pages and read the key words" you amended. 

Joseph shook his head, not appreciating your tardiness. 

"We have time now, I'll just read it to you" he said with an irritated tone.

"Thank you Jojo~" you cooed. "See, this is why we're good buddies. I drive us and you keep me up to date."

Joseph smiled and unfortunately you missed the heat creeping onto his cheeks. 


End file.
